Wish
by Spasmic Fury
Summary: Aladdin Parody. Kyo is Aladdin. Princess Tohru must marry or evil apprentice Akito will take over. Yuki is in here too. Will he interfere with Kyo getting Tohru? Read on!


Wish

**Author: Spasmic Fury**

Chapter 1: Story Time Hello! I'm re-editing this one too. Enjoy my best parody! Aladdin and Fruits Basket. Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or Furuba… yada yada 

"So what do I do?" a thief said, inching slowly away from the tiger shaped cave,

"You are to go into the cave and fetch me a lamp. Do not touch anything else, just the lamp. If you do so, the rest of the wonders within are yours," a thin man said, a malicious smile forming on his face, "Now take these,"

He handed him a golden scarab, the thief's eyes grew big, as he laid it in his hands. The thief started to enter the cave,

"Why don't you send that guy in there?" the thief said, pointing at tall brown haired guy,

"Just get in there. This man doesn't care about the riches,"

The thief continued when a large bellow came from the inside and it closed on him, the scarab flying into the sky, and landing at the thin man's feet.

"Gah! Another one. What do I have to do?" he growled, "Come Kureno,"

"Yes Akito" he answered,

The scene fazes into the center of an outer city. Peddlers, merchants and people yelling and talking,

"Get back here!" yelled several guards, brandishing their swords at a man running down the street. That man is none other than Kyo, who had stolen some bread.

"You know you guys, you might as well and stop. You haven't caught me yet!" he laughed and ran right into another guard,

"Can't catch you, huh?" the guard laughed, pointing his sword at him,

"Nope," Kyo said, with a smile. He ducked, kicked the man in the gut, sending him flying into more guards turning the corner. He climbed the wall, which had precariously placed rocks that allowed this, and he landed on the roof.

He jumped to another roof and onto another, until he made it to his hideout.

"I swear, this is getting easier every day," Kyo said, biting a chunk off the bread. He stared out the window, at the marvelous view of the entire city. The scene gets blurrier and there is a glass ball.

"So this is the boy I must get," Akito said, "Just a young alley cat,"

**Chapter 2: Caught**

"Hana!" yelled a voice from an inner chamber, "Hana, come here for a moment,"

"What is it Tohru?" said Hana, entering the chamber with a flowing black dress,

"Why is it I have to find a husband?" Tohru pined, staring out the window.

Hana sat beside her and put her hand on her shoulder,

"Tohru, I've told you before. Since your parents are gone," she sighed trying to keep it steady, "You have to get married or your father's apprentice will take over, you only have a couple months Tohru. You don't want that Akito to be Sultan now do you?" she said,

"No, but I don't even know who to marry," she said, looking into Hana's blank eyes,

"That's why we have a whole bunch of guys coming in to marry you," said a girl, entering the room,

"Arisa? Why do you say that?" Hana said, turning her attention to Arisa,

"Well, since Tohru doesn't know any guys, why not have the guys, that know her, come?" she said, like it was flawless.

"Arisa, how many guys actually 'know' Tohru?" Hana said, as Tohru airily looked between them,

"Well, they know she's a princess, and they're all princes so, it will all work out," she said, again in the same tone,

"So when is this happening?" Hana asked, eyeing Arisa suspiciously,

"This Wednesday," she said, smiling and putting her hands on her hips, as if a superhero that entered the scene,

"But that's only in five days!" Tohru said, coming out of her dream,

"Of course! Oh… of course…" she looked at her shoes, thinking what to do, "Damnit we gotta get this place together!" she ran out of the room, her voice echoing orders through the whole palace.

"Don't worry Tohru. It should all work out. I'd marry you if you can't find anyone," she said, grabbing a comb off the dresser combing her hair. Tohru sat there a moment and then,

"What!?" Tohru yelled, shocked,

"It's okay Tohru, I'm just kidding," she said, patting her shoulder,

"Oh, ok." she said looking out the window.

That night, as Tohru dressed in rags

"I've got to get out of here. I can't get married!" Tohru said grabbing a cloak, and she ventured out into the night,

"Keep an eye on her," said Akito to the guards, as he watched Tohru's silhouette running through the grounds, from his tower room.

Tohru walked into town, busier than she thought it would be at that time, and saw two small children trying to reach an apple off of a cart.

"Here you go," she said, handing them each an apple, they smiled and ran off. She turned away when a large hand grabbed her wrist tightly,

"Are you going to pay for those?" said a deep voice,

"What?" she said, trying to worm her arm free, but she couldn't even move her wrist,

"If you ain't paying money, then you're paying the price," the moon reflected off a sword being raised,

"Woah! Hold on," came a voice from behind, when Kyo appeared,

"I'm sorry sir, she's uh," he stared at her for a moment, "my sister. She shouldn't be out right now," he said, distracting the man, as he swiped a few apples,

"I'm not your sister," Tohru said, getting her hand free,

"You see," Kyo said, grabbing her hand and trying to ignore the angry man's face, "She's not all there. She hardly recognizes mom anymore.." he made a few false tears, Tohru cried a little too from the story, "It's just sad sometimes, so could you just forget all this?" he said, when a apple fell out of his shirt,

"Why you!" said the man, swinging his sword madly, "Guards!!!"

"This again?" he said, running into the same guard at the same place, "You guys should learn," he pushed Tohru onto the wall.

He got into a fighting position and ducked. The guard remembered last time, but Kyo changed it, jumping into the air and kicking the guard right in the face. He climbed the wall and pulled Tohru up onto the roof, and they made it to his hide out,

"Man, this gets so boring," he said, biting into an apple he stole and tossing one to Tohru.

"So? Who are you?" he asked, grabbing another apple,

"Um, I'm Tohru, and thank you for what you did out there," she said, becoming entranced by his figure in the light,

"Yeah? Well I'm Kyo. You know, you shouldn't be messing around like that out there," he said, finishing another apple,

"Then let's do it in here," said a voice from behind.

Suddenly, Kyo was apprehended by several guards, and one came out of the shadows,

"After all you've done to me, I've been waiting for this," said the guard, Kyo had kicked earlier.

"You are to be arrested for kidnapping the Princess," he said, his teeth glistening in the moonlight,

"Princess? What are you talking about?" Kyo said, looking around. One of the guards grabbed Tohru's arm showed him her ring,

"That's the royal crest? But," he said, staring confused at Tohru,

The guard raised his sword and slammed the hilt onto Kyo's head, knocking him unconscious.

"NOOOO!! Why'd you do that?" Tohru yelled, beating the guard's side, which did nothing.

Later 

"Uhhh," Kyo groaned, holding his head, finding himself in a dungeon strewn with straw,

"So," came a voice from an open door, that was ten feet from the ground, "Now what are you going to do Kyo? You're going be here for a while now," the guard said, he started to laugh, and he slammed the door, leaving the only light from the moon, shining through the bars in the window.

"Damn," he said under his breath. He laid down on some straw trying to get comfy,

"So? Do you like treasures, little alley cat?" came a cackling voice from the shadows,

**Chapter 3: Treasure**

"Who said that?" Kyo said, trying to adjust his eyes in the dark,

"It was I," said a wrinkled man, hobbling out of the shadows into the moonlight,

"What do you want windbag?" Kyo said, lying back onto the straw,

"I wondered if you liked treasures. I guess you don't want out of here," the old coot said, slowly turning around,

"You can get me out of here?" Kyo said, sitting up again,

"I'll get you out of here if you do me a deal," the man said, pulling something from his pocket that lit up the whole room once it hit the moonlight,

"What are those?" Kyo said, staring at the jewels in the man's prune-like hands,

"They're rubies. This is only a start to what you can get if you dare to agree to my terms," he said, showing a toothless grin,

"I got nothin' better to do," he said, standing up, "What do I have to do?"

The man cackled "Just push this stone, and we'll be free," he said, pointing at a large stone in the wall.

Kyo pushed and succeeded in pushing out the stone. They ran into the desert, where they arrived at a tiger shaped cave in the sand.

"Where the hell are we?" Kyo said, looking at the vastness of sand,

"We are in the Pit of Treasures!" cackled the man, "Now little alley cat, I want you to take this," he handed him a gold scarab, "and go into that cave,"

"Why can't you do it?" he said, angry that he came all this way,

"I am too old, I wouldn't make it through there. A young strong man such as you would be perfect," the geezer answered. Kyo walked toward the cave,

"Oh, and by the way. Only get the lamp. Do not touch any other treasure, just the lamp. Once the lamp is out, every treasure is yours," the man said, fire burning in his eyes,

"Ok…" Kyo said, walking into the cave.

After walking down hundreds of winding stone steps, the light began to dim,

"What's that?" Kyo said to himself, as the winding stairs became straight, and a golden glow came from the bottom, but in between was total darkness.

"Damnit, I can't see a thing," he said, feeling around, when he tripped and fell to the bottom.

Kyo stood up, cracked his neck, and kept going. His eyes were wide, staring at the vast amounts of gold. Miles of gold, farther than he could see. Statues of gold, golden armor, the floor and ceiling were the only things of sand.

After finally making it to the end he entered the next room, jewels seemed to grow from the walls, growing bigger in size, then falling off into a pile.

He got through that room and saw the lamp. On top of many steps, there it was.

He climbed and climbed and made to the top. He looked around. This room was plainer than the others. He slowly grabbed the lamp and lifted it, expecting trouble from such a solemn place. He hooked it to his belt, and walked off.

After making back to the room of gold he started to think.

"Since I have the lamp, can I get the gold?"

He slowly approached a smaller pile of gold coins. He scooped up several and suddenly there was a large roar.

The coins in his hands turned to sand, everything was changing and shaking. Kyo ran for it. He made it to the stone stairs that were slowly crumbling. He ran on all fours, up the stairs.

Several stairs below him, they crumbled and emptied out into the once room of gold.

All the stairs finally gave way and he grabbed onto the opening,

"Give me the lamp!" yelled the old man,

"I can't! Help me up first!" Kyo yelled over the roar of the cave,

"Give me the lamp first," the man yelled in a more hateful tone, his nature changing completely.

Kyo reached down to grab the lamp but the rock gave way and he fell into the cavern.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled the old man, running back as the cave closed.

"Now what am I going to do?" the man shouted, ripping his face off, exposing himself as Akito,

"If, I can't get power from the lamp, I'll just make sure Tohru doesn't marry!" Akito said, as he walked off.

Chapter 4: Surprise!

"What do you mean to death?" Tohru said to Akito, as she asked him what happened to Kyo,

"Well, my little princess," he said, in a malicious manner and noticeable sarcasm, to anyone besides Tohru, "He kidnapped you. But I tried my best to stop the guards, but he was accounted for many other crimes. So, I'm sorry Tohru," he said with a fake sympathetic look,

"I actually felt like I knew him," Tohru said, her tears hitting the floor,

"Now don't cry little princess. You'll find someone else. You know there's that prince ball coming up. Maybe you'll find someone. Maybe even me," he said, with an evil smile,

"What!?" she said, her tears suddenly ceasing,

"Oh nothing, nothing," he said, waving it aside,

"Tohru!" called Arisa, her shoes echoing down the corridor,

"Tohru! It's complete finally! I finally got all the princes, nobles, and other rich people written on the list and… what's he doing here?" she asked, just noticing Akito,

"I must be off. Ta ta girls!" he sneered, as he walked off,

"So how many are there?" Tohru said, wishing that she didn't have to go through this,

"Around fifty," she said, as if it wasn't much,

"Fifty!? I have to go through all of them?" she said, shocked,

"Well maybe they'll all go through you," Arisa said with a laugh,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tohru said, her brain buzzing,

"Um… never mind Tohru, it wasn't anything," she said, turning around and saying to herself,

"There's going to be no heirs even if she does get married," and she walked down the corridor, shouting more orders.

Tohru followed her to see the main entrance decorated with tons of balloons, streamers, candles, and things you'd see at a rich person's ball.

Then we turn to Kyo. He wakes up to find himself in the dark. Strangely, a faint light runs through the place,

"What happened?" he said, rubbing his head.

He looked around to see no exit. Then he laid down and felt the lamp.

"What the?" he pulled it off his belt, "Damn thing. It's your fault I got into this," he threw it across the room. It hit a rock and started to glow and vibrate.

"What the!?" the lamp was bouncing up and down when

FOOM!!

"HA HA HA HA HA!!! Finally! Leg room! Oh gosh. Now let's see," the man flipped his long gray hair out of his face and saw Kyo,

"You're probably the most malfunctioning dressed person I've ever laid eyes on," he said, floating around him,

"Who and what the hell are you?" Kyo said, standing his ground,

"I am Ayame, my friends call me Aya. I am a genie from the lamp. And you my... uh… uncoordinated friend have freed me, so you get three wishes!" Ayame said, trying to put on a show, with a few sparks.

"Huh?" Kyo said, still confused of what just happened,

"Don't you get it you simpleton? You get three wishes! Goodness, even my other masters figured that out once they found me. Oh, and by the way, if I were you I'd wish for a better wardrobe," he said, winking at him.

"So I get to wish for anything?" he said,

"Well, a couple of rules actually. No making people fall in love. Just doesn't go with nature and things. Second, no wishing people back from the dead or killing them. It gets my clothes all dirty, and it's just nasty. And lastly, no wishing for more wishes. That's cheating. And it's not fair," he finished, crossing his arms.

"So, are you able to get me out of here?" he said, thinking this guy was a basket case,

"Sure I can just watch!" he snapped his fingers and they appeared in an oasis.

"See? I can do anything," he said smiling, now that you only have two wishes left,

"Um, no. I got three wishes," Kyo said angrily, "I didn't say, I wish, you brought us out here by yourself,"

"What?! You tricked me? Why you little worm," Ayame said in a huff,

"I didn't do anything!" Kyo yelled, "So wishes hmmm? Now let's see…"

**Chapter 5: Prince**

"So, for my first wish," Kyo said, looking around for an idea, then he remembered Tohru and the night before,

"She's a princess? So," he muttered, "I wish I was a prince!" he said, not sure why he even wanted that,

"Well, that's just as good as wishing for a new wardrobe! Here ya go," Ayame said, clapping his hands together, and suddenly Kyo's clothes changed into fine silk, and bright colors,

"Oh wait," he said, Ayame clapped his hands again, and suddenly the little island became a sea palace, "You can't be a prince without one of these," he said, proud of his makeover.

Kyo looked at himself in the reflection of his new pool,

"I guess, it's not that bad," he said, twisting around to see his back,

"Bad? You are an idiot. You almost have as much fashion as me! But of course no one can,"

"Shut it," Kyo snapped, covering his ears. Ayame's face changed to a "why am I here look",

"So now what, 'master'?" Ayame said dully,

"I need to get back to my old home," Kyo said, and Ayame whisked them away,

"Come on people! We only have a few hours!" Arisa yelled, as people came into the palace with tables and chairs,

"Where's that ice sculpture?! It should have been here by now! And what the heck are you doing?" she yelled, turning to Hana,

"I'm decorating," Hana said, showing her little black tassels she was hanging from the edges of the tables,

"Hana, look. We need it lively, not dark. Take them off and go make sure Tohru's ready," she ordered, turning to someone else to order around. Hana ripped the tassels off and went upstairs to Tohru.

"Tohru?" Hana said, peeking slightly into the room,

"Don't come in! I'm not ready," she called, far inside,

"Tohru it's just me," Hana said, walking to where she was,

"AAAHHH!!" Tohru screamed, as Hana entered where she was,

"What's wrong Tohru," Hana said, slightly shocked by the shrill tone,

"I said I wasn't ready!" Tohru said, covering up with a nearby towel,

"Tohru, you are completely dressed. There's nothing to hide,"

"Yeah there is! Look!" she said, showing Hana her chest and she turned around to show a split in the back of her dress,

"Tohru, that's supposed to be there. It's how that dress is made," she said, walking further in and taking the towel,

"It is? I thought it was ripped or something was missing," she said, calming down, but still trying to cover up,

"Don't worry Tohru. You're beautiful. No one is going to scream from you showing some skin," Hana said, trying to reassure her,

"Yeah," Tohru said, almost laughing, "It's like that one black leather one you have in…"

"Any type of person you're going to be looking for tonight?" Hana asked, changing the conversation,

"Oh, well... Not really, I've just been wondering what would happen, and... and what I should do. I haven't thought about that yet," she said, switching into thinking mode,

"Well, you'll know Tohru, cause I won't try to protect you," she said, as they walked into Tohru's bedroom,

"I'm just not ready," she said, "How am I supposed to find a... a husband in one night?"

"It lasts this whole week," Arisa said, barging in, "Tohru, you need to get down there. We are expecting guests in less than an hour. We have to recap of what you need to do," she said, grabbing Tohru's hand and running off,

"Sigh, I hate it when she gets like this," Hana said,

"This is where you lived?" Ayame said, looking at the wreck Kyo's old home was,

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he asked, then mad cause he did,

"I'll tell you why. This place is dustier than a dirt road, the curtains are torn (and they don't match, ugh!)"

"Just shut up," Kyo said, "Here, I'll do you a deal. How about.. If you stop complaining about style, to me, I'll save a wish for you, since you aren't doing any magic for yourself?"

"You'd do that?" Ayame said, his eyes lighting up,

"Anything to make you quiet," Kyo muttered,

"Deal! My wish would be to be free from this outdated lamp, and be free to share my design with the world!!" he said, spinning around with his arms stretched out,

"That's it? Alright, I'll do that. Woah! What's with all the fancy people? Go check it out," Kyo demanded.

Ayame whisked off and came back,

"All the prince's from around the world are coming to marry the princess," he said with excitement, "And I dare say, they have more fashion sense than you," he said,

"You made me this," he snarled, "It's not my fault I dressed like this,"

Ayame held his throat like he was about to faint, and he disappeared into the lamp.

Kyo sighed,

"But you're still better dressed then everyone," he mumbled,

Ayame burst out of the lamp like a bullet and clapped his hands,

"We're going to that party," Ayame announced. He clapped his hands and they were on the streets, riding on the back on an elephant, with many dancers and guards all around him,

"What!? What are you doing?!" he hissed, unable to escape the basket on the elephant,

"Just hush and wave," Ayame said, as he slowly went into the lamp,

Kyo crossed his arms, and watched as the castle came closer into view.

Kyo hopped off the elephant, and went to the door, where other princes were waiting,

"Name?" the woman said, sticking her arm out when Kyo got toward the entrance,

"Kyo… Ahkyo, Prince Ahkyo," he said, thinking using his old name would be bad. As the woman searched a little smoke came from the lamp and hit her papers,

"Ah here you are. Prince Ahkyo, from Aya-opolis," she said, go on in.

"Aya-opolis?" Kyo whispered to the lamp,

"It's better than Prince Ahkyo," Ayame snarled from the lamp, "What is that? Sounds like your father sneezed and named you that,"

"Just shut up. It's not my fault. You brought me here. I didn't even want to come," he hissed back, then he was quiet as people started to stare.

Kyo walked around, to take in the life of luxury. Dozens of tables, filled with food, an ice sculpture of a swan, a small band playing lightly in the background, when he found himself in a crowd of princes, who left a space to look at Tohru.

Kyo gazed at Tohru's beauty. Her innocence made her cuter than she was. Then a man, around Kyo's age, with gray hair went forward. He grabbed her hand and asked her to dance. Her eyes glowed, and she nodded.

"I hate that guy," Kyo said, along with a few other princes,

Chapter 6: Cat Versus Rat 

The scene starts with all the princes sitting or standing around the edge of the room.

"That guy is hogging the princess," one of the princes complained, as the man, after half an hour, was still dancing with Tohru, "Those guys are idiots," Arisa said to Hana, "If they were real men they'd go up and take her hand," she said, gesturing to people she thought were cute, 

"Well, I guess you got what you wanted," Hana said, as Kyo slowly stepped toward the dancers. He stopped, took a step back, and then went forward again.

Kyo coughed, to get no response, and he tapped the man on the shoulder,

"Hmm?" the man said, turning to look at him. Kyo frowned at him, and the man glared back,

"May I… dance with her?" Kyo asked, struggling to say something polite,

"I want to crush his pretty boy face in!" he thought,

The man smiled, "Sure," he stepped back spinning Tohru, Tohru spun back into Kyo's arms and he awkwardly danced. Tohru didn't notice the transfer cause she was entranced by the music, and was too focused on dancing right.

The princess opened her eyes, and saw Kyo, and the flash of his poor self flashed in her head. She tripped from the shock and fell to the floor, and as a response, all the princes stood up and ran to her aid. Kyo quickly got out of there before he was trampled.

Kyo cursed under his breath as he walked towards the wall to sit down, unaware of the two girls.

"What's you name orangey?" Arisa said, sitting next to him,

"Huh? Oh it's…. Ahkyo," he said remembering to disguise,

"Did you dad sneeze to name you?" she said, laughing at his name,

"Ha ha," he sneered, and he watched the dog pile of princes, polite words could be heard, to Tohru who was no where in sight,

"I saw what you did," Arisa said, calming down,

"What'd I do?" he said, staring at the gray haired man across the room,

"You actually went up and asked to dance. All those other freeloaders just sat around. I like you kid," she said, as he still kept staring at the man,

"Who is that?" Kyo said, as if anticipating the name to be something to laugh at,

"I think, when Hana talked to him, she said his name was, Ahyuki. Are you two brothers? Your names are similar," she asked,

"Hell no! Ahyuki huh?" he got up and crossed the room. Several princes found out that a dog pile wasn't a good idea, but others kept piling on. They slowly tried to untangle themselves.

Kyo stood right in front of Ahyuki. Ahyuki had, similar clothes as Kyo did, just different colored and he had a silver lamp, instead of a gold one, tied to his belt.

"So…" Kyo said, trying to make his anger lower, but staring at him made it worse,

"Yeah," Ahyuki answered. They stood there a second then,

"I'm Ahyuki," the man said, holding out a hand,

"Ahkyo," he said slowly. They slapped each other's hands and pounded them together, rather hard, and they relaxed, to watch the prince pileup continue.

"Nice lamp," Kyo said, hating the guy more and more,

"You too," Ahyuki said, "There's something about this guy," he thought, "He makes me boil inside,"

Kyo sat down, three seats away from Ahyuki, and he started rocking the chair back and forth on two legs.

"Could you stop that?" Ahyuki said, annoyed by just Kyo's presence.

Kyo laid all four legs down, and watched the mayhem of the princes.

"Should we help out?" Kyo said,

"It wouldn't do much," Ahyuki answered,

"Maybe we should," Ayame said,

"You heard him Aya, it wouldn't work out," said another voice,

The two princes looked over to see, Ayame and another man talking up a storm,

"Get back in the lamp!" they both hissed, then they stared at each other. They quickly, forced the gabbing genies into their lamps and ran out of the palace, into a secluded place.

"You have a genie also?" Kyo yelled, as Ayame and the other genie came out again,

"When did you get one?" said Ahyuki,

"Now Yuki, I think introductions are in order," said the other genie,

"Yuki? That's your name?" Kyo said, hating it more than the other,

"Well you name isn't real either," Ayame said,

"Let me guess," Yuki said, "Kyo,"

"Wow! This guy is a whole lot smarter than my master, I'll trade you Shigure," he said turning to the other genie,

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, and the two genies cowered behind Yuki,

"I think we need to go slower for our friend," Yuki said, kindly but also to damage,

"Shut it you damn… damn rat," Kyo said, thinking that suited his new "friend",

"Anyways, this boy had less style than a hobo," Ayame said,

"Well mine did too, but he was at least clean," Shigure said, floating towards Yuki,

"Hey! I was clean," Kyo said, getting angrier by the second,

"It's been millennia Shigure," Ayame said, turning to Shigure,

"I know, you wouldn't believe how many master's I've had just in a hundred years," Shigure said,

"How are your books coming?" Ayame asked,

"Well, I'm running out of ideas, after ten thousand years, you kind of lose your edge,"

As the genies gossiped, Yuki and Kyo exchanged how they got their genies, arguing with each other the whole way.

"I had to deal with this fashion freak the whole time," Kyo complained,

"Tsk, a fashion freak? I had to be with this hyperactive two year old the whole time,"

As they bickered, the cameraman became bored and he went back to the party, so I don't know what happened, just Kyo got a black eye. But he got some great footage of Tohru emerging from the pile of princes, thanks to Hana zapping them all off of her.

**Chapter 7: Prince's Prize**

"Attention! Attention!" Arisa called as the princes finally calmed down, and our main characters came back into the room,

"We are to meet up here tomorrow morning! So get some rest! Since this didn't quite work out as planned, we are going to try plan B,"

All the princes mumbled and left the palace.

The next morning, all the princes came into the courtyard of the palace with even more magnificent clothes, except Kyo and Yuki, who came in with some light formal clothes.

"Hey! Shut up!" Arisa yelled, receiving silence, "Now, you all may wonder what the next thing is. Well, you are all in a competition," she showed them a large arch of vines, and beyond that a large path,

"You are all to race. The first five go on to the next task. Tohru's prince must be fast on their feet," she said with a smile, "You can start any time!" she yelled,

The princes all stood there, wondering what the heck just happened, but Yuki and Kyo were already out there running neck and neck, with a few others. Then they all took off a few accessories and ran after them.

"You're going down!" Kyo puffed, as he accelerated a little ahead of Yuki,

"Right," Yuki said calmly, and he moved a little ahead of Kyo,

"I think they're catching up!" Kyo gasped, moving a little faster. Yuki looked back to see about five other princes. Then he looked forward to see Kyo's back about ten feet ahead.

"Ha ha!" Kyo yelled as he rounded a corner. Yuki sighed and ran faster. He tapped Kyo on the shoulder, waved, and ran ahead of him.

As they crossed the finish line, Kyo said,

"I could have won if it weren't for tripping on a rock,"

"There was no rock," Yuki said, "I beat you fairly, and easily,"

"Congratulations princes," Hana said, as she appeared from nowhere,

"How the hell did you get here?" Kyo yelled, bending over to catch his breath,

"I went down an opposite path," she said, pointing with her arm to show a zip line, in which Arisa was sliding down,

"Who won Hana?" she said, landing a little roughly,

"Ahkyo, and Ahyuki," she said, "Here come the rest. And sure enough, there were about five princes ahead of the others.

Hana stood by the side and watched as several ran through and then she stood in the middle of the finish line,

"You all lose. Go home," she said,

All the princes groaned, and one retorted,

"I'm not leaving cause of a race! I came to marry the princess. This doesn't deal with her,"

Hana stared deep into the man's eyes, The prince froze up and ran off, the rest following suit.

"That's just freaky," Kyo said,

"So princes! Are you ready for our next event?!" Arisa said, waving her arms in the air,

"I guess," Yuki said, standing up. After that Kyo immediately stood up and said,

"Yeah! Bring it on!" The other princes agreed and they walked back to the palace.

"So, what do you think it will be?" A prince said to Yuki,

"I don't know," he said, not looking at him,

"I'm Haru," he said, putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder,

"Um, I'm Ahyuki," he said slowly, nudging Haru's hand off of him,

"That's a weird name," he said dully, as they continued on,

"Well you have weird hair," he said, slapping his forehead,

"Now I'm acting childish again," Haru stared and continued to talk,

"Well, I don't care if I get the princess or not. I was kind of forced here," he looking into the bright sky,

"By who?" Yuki asked, getting interested,

"My parents wanted me to start a family so, here I am," he said, looking into Yuki's face,

"I don't even know why I'm here," Yuki said, as they entered the palace,

"Alright princes!" Arisa said, "Stand at a podium!"

They all lined up behind the podiums, Haru kicked a prince out of the way so he could be near Yuki,

"This is a quiz. You will all answer, the questions before you," Hana said, as Arisa started handing them papers, "The ones who scores higher with our approval gets to spend time with the princess. Then it is her choice from there. Any questions?" she said, looking around, "No? Than start,"

The scratching of quills echoed through the chamber, as Hana and Arisa discussed about who they wanted,

"Well, Ahyuki is handsome, sincere, and kind. He seems to be in control," Hana said, staring at the men,

"Well, orangey over there is cute, but he seems very temperamental, but he did do what no one else did. So, I think he can control himself if he's with her," Arisa said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"But did you see Tohru's reaction? She seemed to be afraid of him," Hana said, looking at Arisa,

"You know Tohru, she probably was startled cause she didn't see the switch," Arisa answered,

"Um excuse me," Yuki said, walking up to the girls, "Do we give them to you when we're done?" he asked,

"I'll take them," Hana said, taking the papers from him,

"What do I do now?" he asked,

"Come back tomorrow, we'll have these done by then," Arisa said, Yuki thanked them and left.

**Chapter 8: Dates**

"Good morning!" Arisa said, as the final prince, Kyo, came sluggishly into the courtyard.

"As you are all probably wondering who gets a chance at the princess. Luckily, four of you passed. So who gets the boot?" she said, and several guards grabbed a prince and threw him down the steps.

"Um.. Guys? That wasn't the right prince. You just got rid of our nominee," Arisa said

The guards grabbed another guy, Arisa nodded, and they threw him out too.

"Well, under these new circumstances… Luckily, three of you continue on!" she said, clapping,

"Behind us is a pedestal. Write your name under the day you wish to be with our princess," Hana said, her expression unchanging,

The three princes moved forward to the book. Yuki was first, then Haru, then Kyo.

"What day did that stupid little rat pick?" Kyo said to himself. He saw that he had chosen tomorrow, for the whole day, and right after was Haru. "Kyo placed his two days away from Haru, and erased Yuki's time.

"How about a couple hours instead?" he said, writing down Yuki's first time, and having it last only an hour long. Kyo laughed to himself and walked off.

The next day Yuki arrived at the palace, with a bouquet of daffodils, and a box of chocolates.

"Are you ready for our day?" Yuki said, handing her the chocolates,

"Day? Don't you mean hour? You only have an hour with me," Tohru said, looking inside the box at the chocolates,

"Hour? What do you mean? I had the whole day set up," Yuki said,

"Thleck fa pfapors," (check the papers) Tohru said through a mouth full of chocolates,

Yuki ran to the podium and saw his time. He noticed the erased part, and an evil smiley face near it,

"That damn cat," Yuki said, crushing the flowers still in his hand. He paused, and grabbed the pencil, he wrote his time back and changed Kyo's to a day behind,

"The war is on," he said.

He walked back to Tohru, whose face was covered with chocolate.

"That's strange what you said Tohru, but I was right, I do get the whole day," he said, handing her the mangled flowers,

Tohru, content with the chocolates, took the flowers with a smile and they continued on.

"What's he up to?" Kyo said, from a near by bush,

"Probably plotting against you," Ayame said,

"Yeah, but.. Hey! Get back in the lamp! I told you about doing this!"

"But it's cramped and hot in there, and I get so bored," Ayame pouted, crossing his arms,

"Well," Kyo thought for a second, "Here, go enjoy the day. This whole day is yours. Go out on the town! Just get out of here" Kyo said,

"Oh really! Thank you!" Ayame said, and he poofed away, Kyo then left to pursue the couple.

All day, Kyo followed Tohru and Yuki, writing down what to do and what not to do.

"Fancy dinner, Tohru likes.. ew.. leeks, and casual talk of…" Kyo said, listening in on their conversation, "themselves," he said, scribbling it down on the notebook with his tongue sticking out.

After the dinner, Yuki took Tohru home on horseback, Tohru had to ride on Yuki's horse because she's too clumsy to ride her own, and he walked her to the main entrance then waved goodbye.

"I'm going to beat that rat," Kyo said smugly, flipping his notebook shut and he went home.

The next morning Kyo just went around town, Haru seemed to ignore Tohru the whole date, and just spent time with her, so Kyo didn't bother taking notes, so he made sure everything was set for his date. Then he skipped the next day, finding something to wear.

Ayame wouldn't let him get clothes without wishing, and he wouldn't help him pick what to wear because he wouldn't get near the "low rate" designer stores, so Kyo was left alone.

When his day came he walked into the chambers, to be met by two angry women.

Chapter 9: Oops 

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo said, backing away from the angered girls,

"Do you mean, where were you?!" Arisa yelled, brandishing her fist at him,

"What are you talking about? I put my day on this one," Kyo said, confused and angered by her threats,

"You were to meet Tohru yesterday," Hana said, her voice monotone but every word shook with darkness,

"Ye-yesterday?" he stuttered, paralyzed to the spot by her glare,

"Yeah ya bastard! Tohru waited here for hours, and she gave up when it was dusk!" Arisa yelled, even though the truth was she gave up after two hours, but Arisa continued on,

"On behalf of Tohru! I here by ban you from this castle!" Arisa yelled, and two humongous guards grabbed Kyo and threw him into the courtyard.

Kyo straightened himself up and went to the podium, and there was the day. Yesterday, with a larger evil smiley face sticking out its tongue on his,

"THAT DAMN BASTARD!!" Kyo yelled in fury, knocked the podium over, kicked the book into a near by fountain, and stormed off.

Kyo arrived at his… home, and sat down, Ayame poofed into the room unaware of recent events,

"I'm singing karaoke with Shigure tonight so, what matches better? This one or this one?" he said, holding up a baby blue satin lined jacket, and a flashy red silk one,

Kyo death stared into Ayame's eyes, Ayame froze and said, "I like this one," and poofed away,

Kyo sulked all day, then when dusk hit, an idea came to mind. He grabbed the lamp and rubbed it, and Ayame poofed in,

"V! Is very very, extraordinary, E! is.." Ayame stopped singing, and took off his sunglasses and looked around, "This isn't the karaoke bar! And you're not Shigure! What do you want?" Ayame hissed,

"I need a ride," Kyo said, "Something new that no one has," he demanded,

"Well, I can't give you a Hummer, that will throw off the time line. How about…" Ayame thought for a second, clapped his hands, and a flying rug appeared from nowhere.

"Shouldn't this be a magic carpet?" Kyo said,

"Fine you spoiled brat," Ayame said, snapping his fingers and a carpet took the rug's place,

"How do I ride it?" he said, approaching the levitating carpet,

"Don't you know anything? Just get on it, and it knows what to do," Ayame said, getting bored.

Kyo hopped onto the carpet and blasted off into the skies. Ayame put on his sunglasses again, and poofed away.

As Kyo flew through the sky, the palace came into view.

"Alright carpet, slow down," Kyo said, but the carpet got faster, and whizzed past the castle,

"What the hell is your problem carpet? Turn around!" he grabbed the tassels and turned it around and the carpet revolted. It started to buck and barrel roll. Kyo hung on for dear life. The carpet then went straight for a turret of a castle, Kyo closed his eyes and grabbed tightly to the carpet. The thoughts of Yuki getting Tohru flashed in his head.

"AARRGGHH!!" he yelled, and the carpet stopped right next to the wall,

"Cooperate or I'll rip you apart!" he growled, the carpet seemed to shiver and it did what he wanted.

They slowly went around the castle, looking into the windows, when he saw Tohru leaning on the balcony. He went quietly next to the balcony and made the carpet stay where it was, and he jumped onto the balcony.

"Tohru?" he said, thinking what the heck he was doing,

"Aaaaaaaah!" Tohru screamed, and she careened of the edge,

"Nooo!!" Kyo yelled, he dived onto his carpet and she landed on the carpet.

"Are you all right?" Kyo said, making her sit up. She didn't respond, she seemed to be unconscious.

They slowly went back to the balcony. Kyo dragged her into her room, and laid her on the bed. He saw a fruit bowl on the dresser and helped himself.

"Uh.. What happened?" she said, holding her head,

"You fell and I saved you," Kyo said, tossing her an apple,

"Um, thank you…" she said, staring at him, and absentmindedly eating the apple,

"I was supposed to have my date with you today, but someone changed my time," he said, sitting down in a chair,

"You seem familiar," she said, biting into the core of the finished apple accidentally,

"Really?" he said, trying to not show any knowledge of his past,

"Yeah, his name was, Kyo! Yeah, Kyo. He meant something to me. But, I didn't know him," she said, Kyo's face appearing in her head,

"He meant something to you?" he said, turning to her,

"Yeah but, you look like him," she said,

"My name is Ahkyo," he said, turning his head and hoping she'd buy it,

"Oh," she said, turning the apple in her hands,

"So, you wanna go somewhere?" he said, standing up,

"Where to?" Tohru asked, looking up,

"I don't know, just... somewhere," he said, "Man I wish I thought this out," he thought,

She agreed, and they hopped onto the carpet. They flew into the skies, the cool desert night made Tohru shiver.

"Here," he said, taking off his jacket, and putting it on her shoulders. Exposing his older clothes underneath. Tohru stared at him more,

"A whole new world!!" Kyo sang,

"A whole new world!!" Tohru echoed, as they flew over a different city,

"What just happened?" Kyo said, staring at her as if hoping she knew,

"I don't know…" she said, "Strangely I felt like I should sing,"

"Well that was just weird. Let's go back," he said,

"No!" she blurted a little loud, "It's our date isn't it? Let's stay here," she said, gripping his arm,

The carpet stopped, and they watched the moon rise. A gust blew Kyo's hat off, and Tohru couldn't hold it in,

"Remember when you kicked that guard when you saved me" she said,

"Yeah, he had it coming," he said, a devilish smiling forming on his face,

"I knew you were Kyo!" she said, pointing at him,

"Damnit! Alright, you got me. I am Kyo," he said, waiting to see what she'd do,

"But, you were poor, and homeless. How are you a prince?" she said, confused now she found out,

"I... I dress up as a beggar and join the cities. I don't like being confined in a castle," he said, acting as if it were true.

They sat there watching the moon rise higher and higher. Another breeze blew, and Tohru shivered, and she moved closer to Kyo. He looked at her and put his arm around her.

**Chapter 10: Akito's Plan**

Arisa, Tohru, and Hana met the remaining princes in the main hall,

"Good morning again princes!" Arisa said, "One of the princes was eliminated, and Tohru has written down who she wants to marry,"

Tohru handed her a folded piece of paper. Arisa looked at it and read,

"And she has chosen Ky.. Why'd you mark that out? Oh here it is, Ahkyo… What!? Tohru? Why the hell did you choose him? He's banned from here!" she said, waving the paper around,

"Why was he banned? He didn't do anything wrong," she said, getting frustrated and confused,

"Tohru, he abandoned you on your date! Why don't you marry the other two?" she said, grabbing her arms and shaking her slightly. Tohru broke free and said,

"We had our date! He took me away last night, and I felt comfortable around him. He was truthful, and warm," she said, remembering the night,

"I think this Ahkyo should marry Tohru," Hana said,

"What? You too? What's wrong with you?!" Arisa revolted,

"He came to our Tohru, even though he was banned. He obviously cares for her," she said,

"Well, what about the other two?" Arisa said, pointing to Yuki, "Hey! Where's that other one?" she said, looking around,

"He ran off with some girl with long black hair," Yuki said with a shrug,

"Don't you want to marry Tohru?" she said, desperately to Yuki,

"I think it's her wish on who she chooses," Yuki said, restraining the word yes,

"And how did he get banned?" Tohru said, "I think I have power to allow him here,"

"Arisa, I think we were too hard on Ahkyo. Tohru seems fine with him. I think we can forget the minor deed he did," Hana said,

"I'll forget it," Arisa said, calming down, "But I don't like it,"

"Then it's settled," Hana said. Then Arisa popped into superior mode again,

"Tohru, we shall arrange the marriage this weekend!" she said, her eyes flashing,

"But that's only two days from now," Tohru said,

"Damnit! Not again!" Arisa ran off, and her yells were heard throughout the castle.

Tohru then got Kyo to the castle, where he got his own room and blah blah blah. Yuki got a room also because Tohru felt sorry for not picking him, Kyo protested, so Yuki gets to stay for the wedding. Haru was invited with his mystery date, but he never gave a full response, he just grunted as an answer. And Akito watched in horror as his plans fell down the drain.

"If I don't do something soon, I can't have power," he said, mulling stuff in his head, then he saw Kyo,

"Kureno, that Achoo prince looks very familiar," Akito said, as he watched the people run around the castle,

"I think it's Ahkyo," Kureno said, mostly to himself,

"Oh Kureno, you know how I love you so. But when did I ever say talk?!" he slapped him, and Kureno stood unfazed.

"Insolent fool," he muttered "But that other one seems interesting. That Ahyuki has a lamp. Wait so does the Achoo…" he smiled wickedly, "So, the cat came back," he said and he whipped around,

"Kureno," Kureno showed he was listening, "Find out where the two princes are going to sleep tonight, and steal the lamps for me," he turned back around, and plotted in his head. Kureno sighed and walked off.

That night, Kureno walked dully through the castle and entered Kyo's room. Kyo was out with Tohru, making preparations, so Kureno was alone. He searched around and saw the lamp. He snatched it and walked out.

As he left the just as easy as he got in, Kureno traversed through the castle to arrive at Yuki's door. Kureno looked through the crack to see him lying on his bed. Kureno pushed it wider and stuck his head through to see he was asleep.

He magicked his way inside, without a sound, and started to ransack his room. Of course, Yuki's sixth sense woke him up, and he saw Kureno, stooped in front of his dresser,

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked groggily, as Kureno kept searching, "Well?"

Kureno stood up, and said,

"I am looking for your lamp," he said, straight to the point,

"What?!" Yuki said, jumping up and getting into a combative position.

Kureno stared strangely at him and said,

"The princess said, I should clean it for you," he said, telling a lie as easily as the truth,

"She did?" he said, relaxing a bit, "Well, I'm sorry, but I won't let you,"

"Sigh, I guess I better tell Tohru than. She'll be broken," he said, turning to leave, Yuki sighed and grabbed the lamp, which was on the dresser he was looking for, and told him to be careful. Kureno nodded and left.

**Chapter 11: Plans Unfold**

"Kureno! Give me the lamps!" Akito demanded, as Kureno entered the room. He handed them over and Akito laughed, those laughs that are like chuckles in your throat. Then he burst out maniacally,

"HA HA HA! Finally! All is mine!" he yelled, and he turned to Kureno, "We shall ruin prince 'Ahkyo', and then take control!" he set the lamps down and sealed them in a cabinet. He started to talk to himself and he looked out the window, imagining the world in his grasp.

"Tohru!" Arisa yelled, as she ran toward the princess, who was getting her dress cinched,

"Tohru! We need you on the balcony in like five minutes! Everyone has gathered!" Arisa said, turning onto the woman fixing Tohru's dress,

"Hurry up! What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, the woman jumped and moved faster, "See ya down there Tohru!" she said waving, tapping the woman with her clipboard, and she walked off.

"Why do these suits have to be so uncomfortable?" Kyo gasped, as the man tailoring him tightened his suit,

"Because, the more uncomfortable it is, the more fancy you are," Yuki said, watching Kyo suffer to over treatment,

"Why aren't you being prepared?" Kyo snarled to Yuki,

"I'm only a best man, not as important as the groom," he said, sarcastically showing pain from his words. Kyo smiled at this, but was cut short as the tailor tightened it again.

"Tohru!" Arisa yelled, as Tohru came down the steps, her blue veil fluttered behind her, and she tripped over her dress,

"Tohru? Do you want this to end this way? Come on!" Arisa shouted, leading her to the balcony where Kyo was already waiting.

Tohru walked to the edge to see the whole city cheering and yelling, as they saw the princess.

"Now's the time Kureno," Akito said, as they watched from a higher balcony. He grabbed the lamps and hooked one on his belt and rubbed the other one,

"Going to let me help you dress again?" Ayame said, as he came out of the lamp,

"Wait," Ayame looked around, "You aren't that design challenged boy, well.. you are design challenged,

"Silence you clown!" Akito yelled, Ayame stopped, hurt by his words,

"I have the lamp, I am your master now! Now! I wish I was the most powerful mage in the world!" he yelled, holding the lamp above his head.

Ayame sighed and Akito glowed red, a large staff appeared in his hand, and he teleported himself to the balcony.

"Now genie! I wish the castle to be taken far away," Akito yelled. Ayame snapped his fingers and the whole castle floated away, far into the desert.

"What the hell!?" Kyo yelled, with similar words from everyone else,

The castle landed into the desert and Akito floated in front of them,

"Now?! What should we do with you?" he said maliciously. He zapped them with his staff and they each bowed down.

"Excellent," he laughed, then he stopped to see Kyo standing up, from his magical hold,

"Ah, a little trouble hmm?" he said, he zapped him down, back to his street clothes,

"There's our alley cat," he laughed, and he pointed his staff at him again, Kyo yelled in pain, as lighting shot from the staff,

"There is more where that came from," he hissed, but Kyo stood up again, swaying slightly from his wooziness,

"Tsk, you are funny," Akito said, "Well, let's just get rid of you,"

He held his staff over his head and zapped Kyo, who disappeared into the desert far away,

"Ha ha ha! Now, let's continue" Akito said, slamming the staff down, and they were teleported into the castle. Then we flash to Kyo.

"Groan…" Kyo stood, up and held his ground against the ferocious desert night winds. He looked to try to see where to go, when Yuki landed on him.

"Ow! What the hell?" he yelled, getting a mouth full of sand,

"Kyo?" Yuki yelled, covering his mouth, with some cloth,

"How the heck did you get here?" Kyo asked, taking the idea and covering his face,

"That Akito guy sent me here! He said, I was a nuisance," Yuki shouted, as the winds calmed,

"When the heck did he get those powers?" Kyo asked,

"He stole our lamps! He has both genies, so he's almost unstoppable," Yuki exclaimed,

"Well we need to get back and stop him!" Kyo said,

"How?" Yuki yelled, bringing reality back into Kyo's mind,

"We will have to find out then huh?" Kyo said, unaware of reality,

Yuki sighed and they trudged into the desert, hoping they were going the right way.

After what seemed like hours of walking in the cold desert, Yuki saw it,

"Over there!" he yelled. And in the distance was a turret of the tower,

"Come on!" Kyo yelled, as the crawled up the sand dune.

"I love this! Don't you Kureno?" Akito boasted, as Tohru danced in a gypsy outfit, and the guards were doing some sort of circus routine.

"I'm getting bored," Akito said. He pointed his staff at the guards and they disappeared in a gulf of flames,

"Well that was exciting!" he laughed, then his emotions became serious, and he rubbed a lamp,

"Aw man, thanks for taking me out of there Yuki, I.. Oh… Well, this is awkward," Shigure said, as he popped his back,

"I'm your new master now, whatever I say goes," Akito said, pointing his staff at him,

"I wish I had the most money than anyone in the world!" Akito said, spreading his arms out, as if embracing the thoughts,

Shigure clapped his hands together and the whole room became golden, the walls lined with gold, the ceiling, the floor, then piles of gold rose everywhere,

"HA HA HA HA!! Kureno! You've got to try this! Come, you most have a wish in your head," he said, grinning at Kureno.

Kureno thought for a second, and then said,

"Maybe that I can have my own place, be ruler there," he said, the thoughts of saying he wanted to be free from Akito in his head,

"Alright then," he said, he said grinning, "I wish, NO!" he yelled, and he laughed rolling in his seat, Kureno sat there, he had expected that the whole time.

"That was good," Akito said, "Why aren't you laughing?" he said to Tohru, pointing his staff at her, and she uncontrollably started to laugh.

"That's better," he drawled. He looked at Shigure, who was trying to seem invisible.

"You," he said, Shigure turning to him as if he forgot about Akito's presence.

"I wish that this girl would be my wife, and I am emporer of the world!" he declared,

"Wow, out of all my masters, I think you are the only one with a plan," he said, trying to get of Akito's good side.

He clapped his hands and Akito and laughing Tohru, rose in the air. Their garments changed to a high powered sultan and queen.

"Now, I think I'll save these last wishes for a rainy day," Akito said, as he made the still laughing Tohru float over and sit by him. He used his staff and she stopped laughing.

"Give me a kiss my bride," he said, moving her face toward him, by grabbing her chin,

**Chapter 12: Siege**

"Where is everyone?" Kyo said, as they got into the main chamber,

"Akito probably got rid of them all," Yuki said, their footsteps echoing in the chamber.

"So they're back already?" Akito said, looking at them in the orb on his staff, "We'll just have to greet them properly," he said, staring at Tohru, who was sitting still, shocked that she was kissed,

As Kyo and Yuki walked through the castle, they arrived at a staircase, with gold flowing out of it.

"What's with all this?" Kyo said, first to always ask,

"You really think I know?" Yuki said, sighing at Kyo's reactions,

"Hey, your guess is just as good as mine," Kyo snarled back,

"So, you're saying I'm smarter?" Yuki said, staying calm with his hateful words,

"Yes, what?! No! Hell no! I am way smarter than you ya damn rat!" he yelled,

"I think your bride is in danger," Yuki said, remembering the goal,

"Oh yeah, come on," Kyo said, when suddenly the gold started to melt, and soon the blob of gold turned into several gold suits of armor with swords,

"This should be fun," Akito said, moving closer to the orb. The others in the room stared at the orb, watching with anticipation what would happen.

"Get out of our way!!" Kyo yelled, and he kicked the head of the armor and the helmet crashed into the wall, shattering into hundreds of coins.

"Get rid of them piece by piece!" Yuki yelled, dodging a swing of a sword, but Kyo was way ahead of him,

"Ha ha ha!" Kyo yelled, snatching the sword from the headless armor, and slicing it in half.

Kyo hacked his way up the stairs, Yuki following cautiously.

"Ha!" Kyo panted, as he arrived in the room where Akito was,

"Did you really have to announce us Kyo?" Yuki sighed, as the opening behind him sealed itself shut.

"So? Did you have fun?" Akito drawled, pulling Tohru closer to him.

"Let Tohru go!" Kyo yelled, with sword drawn,

"Mmmm… I'll think about that," Akito said, rubbing his face into Tohru's hair, and breathing in deeply,

"Give her back!" Kyo yelled again, taking a step forward,

"You're so impolite," Akito said, raising his staff and the sword turned into several coins,

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," he said, looking up at Shigure,

"Not if I can help it," Kyo said, rushing at Akito, Yuki following suit,

"Why didn't anyone else think of attacking me head on?" Akito said, sounding shocked,

"Oh yeah," he pointed his staff at them and the gold from the walls, which turning into blobs, incased Kyo and Yuki in gold where only their heads were visible,

"I can't move!" Kyo said,

"Really Kyo?" Yuki yelled angrily, "This is your fault you know,"

"Why don't you shut up!" Kyo yelled back,

"Now, now," Akito said, walking toward them, "No need to fuss. Because you won't need to once I'm done with you," he laughed, and he quickly walked to Shigure,

"Genie! I know my final wish from you!" he yelled, glancing at the boys with a malicious smile,

"I can hear you, there's no need to shout," Shigure said, rubbing his ears,

"I wish that Tohru would fall in love with me," he said, looking at Tohru, who was sitting on the couch, Kureno slowly inching toward her,

"Um… I can't really.. do that," Shigure said, looking a little afraid what Akito might do, while Kureno whispered something to Tohru,

"I don't think you understand," Akito said calmly, and he pointed his staff at him,

"Make Tohru fall in love with me!"

"Akito," came a voice from the couch. Akito looked over to see Tohru, lying on the couch, Kureno moved away slowly,

"See? Was that so hard?" Akito said to Shigure, who looked as shocked as the boys were.

Akito sat next to Tohru, and pulled her closely. Her eyes were serious, concentrated on Akito. Akito smiled and said,

"Kiss me,"

"Tohru! Don't!" Kyo yelled, struggling hopelessly,

Tohru slowly moved closer to Akito, her lips slightly open. She could feel Akito's breath on her. She was about to touch when Akito pushed her and grabbed Kureno's arm as it reached for his lamps from behind.

"You really think I'd fall for that?" Akito laughed, Kureno's face stricken with fear.

"You're the main problem," Akito said, glaring into Kureno's sweating face.

"Genie! My wish is to be the most powerful being in the world!" he said, holding fast to Kureno's other arm,

Shigure zapped him, and Shigure poofed into the lamp, which blasted across the room. Akito seemed slightly larger, more toned than his thin body was before,

"Ha ha ha! It's too late for you now!" he said, lifting Kureno up by his arms. He started to spin and Kureno launched into the wall, which absorbed him into the gold, his face still visible,

"Now for that kiss," Akito said, turning to the shocked Tohru, when Ayame popped out of the lamp,

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I.. Woah! Have you been working out?" Ayame said, circling around Akito,

"Damn you!" Akito said, blasting Ayame to the wall with his staff,

"Get away from her!" Kyo yelled, still struggling to get free,

"That's it!" Akito said, his anger at its max. He pointed his staff at Kyo and set him free,

"I am going to enjoy this," he said, and he turned himself into a giant snake,

"AAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Tohru screamed, as Akito rose fifty feet in the air as a snake.

"Um Kyo," Yuki said, who was paralyzed by the sight, "You might want to run," he said, as he was wishing he wasn't incased in gold.

Kyo ran for it, Akito followed him with his eyes, and dived surrounding him completely,

"What's the matter?" Akito hissed, as he bound Kyo,

"Gah!" Kyo yelled, his arms bound to his sides, Akito squeezing every breath out of him,

"What are you going to do now?" Akito said, as he teasingly tickled Kyo with his tongue,

"Akito!" Kureno yelled from the wall. Akito raised his head to look at his traitor of an assistant,

"So you're still here?" he hissed,

"You're looking for so much power? Why not wish to be a genie? Obviously they have more power than anything," he yelled,

"Kureno," Akito said, unbinding Kyo, who lay gasping on the floor, "If you wanted to be free you could have just said so," and Kureno fell to the floor, unconscious,

"But he is right," he said turning to Ayame, who was crying over his ripped shirt,

"Genie!" he yelled, his voice echoing the room,

"I wish to be the most powerful genie in the universe!!" he yelled.

Ayame looked at him, and sighed, and clapped his hands.

Akito changed back to his original form, but started to swell. He became muscular, the power resonated from his body,

"Yes! Yes!" he yelled, when suddenly golden bands wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, and he paused.

"What's happening?" he yelled, as he was slowly being drawn toward a black lamp on the ground,

"NOOOOO!!!!" he yelled, as he disappeared into the lamp.

Suddenly the castle began to shake and it appeared back where it was before. The gold disappeared, Yuki was free, Kureno was still knocked out, and Ayame fixed his shirt.

"Kyo!!" Tohru yelled, as she ran towards Kyo,

"Hey," he said, smiling at her,

"Ooh," she pined, not able to hold in her love any further, and she went to hug Kyo,

"Ah ah," Kyo said, pushing her back before she could, "It kinda hurts," he moaned,

Yuki walked over to Kyo, when he saw his lamp. He picked it up and Shigure came out,

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, as he came out,

"For what?" Yuki said, with a smile,

"Wha-?" Shigure said, then he saw it was Yuki,

"Hallelujah!" he yelled, and he hugged Yuki,

"Let go," Yuki groaned, as Shigure twisted him in his grip,

"Shigure, I wish that Kyo was healed," Yuki said, looking at Kyo.

Without another word, Shigure clapped his hands and Kyo stood up, completely healed. While Shigure was sucked into the lamp again.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled about to hug him again,

"Hold on!" Kyo said, out stretching his arms again,

"What?" Tohru said, looking hurt,

"I have something better," Kyo said, leaning in and kissing her on her lips,

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Ayame said,

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, marching toward the genie, causing Tohru to fall forward without Kyo for support,

"Ya know what I'm going to do to you?" Kyo said, getting inches from Ayame,

"Wha.. what?" he stuttered,

"This," Kyo said, and he grabbed the lamp and yelled,

"I wish you and Shigure were free, and you'd leave us alone!"

"Goodness you don't have to shout, wait… What?"

"I want you and Shigure to be free," he said again,

"Yay! You remembered! And more!" Ayame yelled, and Shigure's lamp burst into pieces and he poofed out,

"What happened?" Shigure asked, his reading glasses on, and a pen and paper in his hands,

"We're free!" Ayame yelled, hugging Shigure,

"We're free?" he said, astonished,

"No, it's all a joke," Kyo said. The two dancing genies stopped,

"I think he was using sarcasm," Yuki said, and the genies started to dance again,

"Tohru!" Tohru turned around to see Arisa and Hana, running towards them,

"Hana! Uo!" she yelled, and she ran to them hugging them each,

"What the hell is going on?" Arisa asked, looking at the scene.

"Um…" Tohru said, looking at them,

"Kyo and Yuki got rid of Akito," Kureno said, from behind,

"Woah, hey," Arisa said, calming down at the site of Kureno, who smiled at her,

"That's good enough for me," she said, and she steered Kureno away,

"So…." Hana started, watching the new couple walk off. The genies then poofed away, and Yuki and Kyo explained the story to Hana and Tohru.

"So, you're not a prince," Hana said, looking at Kyo, "And nor are you,"

"No," they said together,

"Well, you and Tohru are getting married anyways," she said, with a soft smile,

"We were getting married though," Kyo said, dumbfounded,

"You can't now since you aren't a prince," Yuki said, "Only nobles can,"

"Oh. Well…" he said, pulling Tohru to his side, "I think I need to get to bed after all this. Tohru?" he said, looking into her eyes,

"What?" she said cluelessly,

"Let's go to bed," he said, hoping she'd catch on,

"What, together?!" she said,

"Yeah…" he said, confused why she didn't understand,

"I knew this was going to happen," Hana said, as she turned and walked off,

"Well, let's just go to our room anyways," Kyo said, grabbing her hand and half pulling her to there room,

"But why do we have to sleep together?" Tohru whined,

"Because we're practically married now," he said, "Married people do this,"

The got to their room and entered, and shut the door. The cameraman wasn't allowed in. But he kept it on to see what they'd say,

"What are you doing?" Tohru said,

"Getting dressed for bed," Kyo said,

"Oh," she said, remembering you have to do that,

"Aren't you going to?" he said back,

"Um, yeah, yeah I guess,"

"I won't look," he said,

shuffling of clothes

"Is it ok now?" Kyo said,

"Yeah," she says shyly,

"Ok then,"

bed creaks

"Good night," Kyo says,

"Good night," Tohru echoes back,

"I love you," Kyo said, you hear a slight kiss, and the bed creaks a little more,

"What's poking me?" Tohru said,

"Sorry," Kyo says

"You're still poking me," Tohru whines,

shuffling of sheets

"AH!! WHAT'S THAT!" Tohru shrieked,

"What's what!? It's ok Tohru!" Kyo yells,

Tohru flashes through the door, screaming, nearly knocking our cameraman down. He moves slowly into the room to see a cat sitting on the bed.

END

Well, that's my story. Best parody ever. Lol. Well, R&R and look for my other stories! I'm gonna make another in at least a month, so Adios! Aurevoir! Ciao! And buh bye.

Credits and Thanks

Author:Spasmic Fury

Thanks: Fanfiction, my fans, Furuba, Disney, Spasmic Fury


End file.
